lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Zira/Relationships
Family Nuka Zira does not appear to care for her eldest son quite as much as she does her other children, as is evident by her lack of interest in anything he does. She seems to view him as somewhat of a failure, and shows annoyance at some of his antics. She is barely phased when Kion tackles her son, merely wishing to continue her plan. Vitani Zira appears to trust her daughter, and is happy to leave her alone with her siblings whenever she needs to, and just like the rest of her pride, is incredibly loyal to her mother. Kovu Kovu cares about his mother, but does not truly understand her actions, especially her hatred towards the Pride Landers. Kovu will always obey her every word and, while he is loyal to her and won't leave her side, he has questioned her on why they can't all be friends. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Scar Zira was Scar's most loyal follower who claims they were very close. This is proven true when she tells Kion that she knows all about the roar and when it is said he picked her son, Kovu, to be his heir. However, after Simba defeated him, she goes as far as attacking him after he states that her son can't be king because it was never Scar's true role, showing she hates it when others say bad things about her king and that she will stop at nothing to avenge him. Lioness Lioness is one of many of the Outsiders who believe Scar should have remained king and after her pride was exiled into the Outlands. Zira appears to trust her greatly, as is evident by how she leaves her prisoner, Kion, to the rest of her pride whilst seemingly allowing Lioness to be in charge during her absence. Outsiders The Outsiders believe that Scar should have remained king and after being exiled for thinking so, they became incredibly loyal to Zira, following her every command and with her trusting them as seen when she leaves Kion surronded by them and how she tells them to remain tall when facing threats. Enemies Kion Although never being told that Zira is evil, after Jasiri says lions have taken over her watering hole, he tries to resolve the matter. Only to try but fail to reason with Zira, who tries to manipulate Kion and traps him. In doing so, she reveals her true evil intentions and even manipulates him into believing he can't use his roar against them. She also went as far as trying to kill Kion if he refused to join her pride showing she is very violent. Simba Zira still thinks that Scar should have been the king of the Pridelands instead of Simba. She was mad at Simba after he defeated her king and also hated him for not only that, but also for banishing her, her pride and family out of the Pride Lands and into the Outlands. Bunga After attacking her pride and coming to the aid of Kion, Zira hates Bunga thinks that he and the rest of the guard (excluding Kion) are pathetic since the only lion on their team is him. She could also hate him for telling Kion that he could use his roar on lions as long as they were evil, which is what landed them in their new home. Fuli After attacking her pride and coming to the aid of Kion, Zira hates Fuli and thinks that she and the rest of the guard (excluding Kion) are pathetic since the only lion on their team is him. Ono After attacking her pride and coming to the aid of Kion, Zira hates Ono and thinks that he and the rest of the guard (excluding Kion) are pathetic since the only lion on their team is him. Beshte After attacking her pride and coming to the aid of Kion, Zira hates Beshte and thinks that he and the rest of the guard (excluding Kion) are pathetic since the only lion on their team is him. Jasiri After taking over the young hyena's watering hole, Zira refuses to let Jasiri or her clan drink from it, she begins to not trust Zira after she and Kion try but fail to resolve the matter. She is nearly hurt by her son, Nuka, and she even lies to her, stating that Kion has selected his own kind over her to try and get her out, but eventaully helps rescue Kion and defeat her pride. Category:Relationships